In general, outdoor lamps are arranged at a regular interval on roadsides, both sides of bridges, and within tunnels of highways and roads that are to be lit. Outdoor lamps contribute to safe driving and produce various effects by illuminating cities. Lighting performed by such outdoor lamps is controlled by a central monitor. In order to fully perform such functions, a minimum level of illumination may be required and thus mainly high-pressure sodium lamps are used. However, though high-pressure sodium lamps may secure such a level of illumination, such lamps have high power consumption and thus energy use is high.
Accordingly, light emitting diode (LED) lighting apparatuses, which may provide light using a minimum amount of electricity, have recently been introduced. However, LEDs used in LED lighting apparatuses have a limited directional angle of about 90° for emitting light and thus it is difficult to increase a range that may be illuminated. Also, as energy use is low in LED apparatuses, illumination is low.
Accordingly, as the prior art, FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate an outdoor lamp disclosed in KR 10-2009-0006720. In a lamp 100 according to the prior art, a body frame 110 is formed having a curved form and a plurality of LEDs 120 are attached to the body frame 110 according to the curved form of the body frame 110 so as to increase a range illuminated. Also, the body frame 110 includes a reflective plate 130, a light emission plate 140, and an upper frame 150, wherein the reflective plate 130, the light emission plate 140, and the upper frame 150 are formed according to the curved form of the body frame 110.
Thus, as the plurality of LEDs 120 are attached to the body frame 110, illumination may not be deteriorated compared with general lighting apparatuses using a single LED.